In modern day turbomachines various components of the turbomachine operate at very high temperatures. These components include the blade or vane component, which are in shape of an airfoil. In the present application, only “vane”, but the specifications can be transferred to a blade. The high temperatures during operation of the turbomachine may damage the vane component, hence cooling of the vane component is important. Cooling of these components is generally achieved by passing a cooling fluid that may include air from a compressor of the turbomachine through a core passage way cast into the vane component.
The vanes which are typically stator vanes are fixed to the stator ring, which are themselves secured to a casing. These vanes are often assembled in segments in a front stage of the turbomachine and may be shrouded at the inner ends to minimize the vibrational effect of flow variations. These vanes are locked in such a manner which will prevent the vanes from rotating around the casing.
The vanes as well as the stator rings are subjected to hot gas flow which may cause damage to these components. Although the vanes are cooled by passing cooling air through the passageway cast into them, this cooling is not sufficient. In addition stator rings are not protected from the hot gas flow causing damage to the stator ring.
EP 1731714 relates to a gap blocking device for a flow-restricting channel wall, and using such a gap blocking device for improving an efficiency and combustion stability and for increasing the lifetime of a duct wall.
EP 1741877 relates to a housing having a wall flow structure and the wall flow structure is surrounded by a flow path. A flow is directed in the flow path, and the wall structure is arranged on a heat shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,961 relates to a platform cooling system having a guide-blade platform. The cooling is achieved by a row of cooling bores provided in a combustion-chamber segment, and provides cooling air to a gap between the combustion-chamber segment and the guide-blade platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,178 A teaches a cooling arrangement, wherein a sheet-metal shield is spaced a small distance away from face of the end ring, and cooling air may be fed into the intermediate space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,609 B1 teaches a turbine vane with a heat shield on the shroud having channels between the heat shield and the wall of the vane